Vampire Night
by ashford2ashford
Summary: Finally...the nightmare is coming to an end. But will Hunk be able to live through the night as Alfred and Alexia continue their blood reign?
1. Vampire Night

Alfred sat alone in the ruins of Ashford castle, quietly reading a horror novel. His breathing was soft and calm and he slowly scanned each page with large blue eyes. Licking one finger and turning a page, he yawned and wrapped his fingers around a small glass of wine. As he raised the glass to his lips, noises in the rafters above him made him stop. Gently resting the book face down on a table, he stood and looked up - his breathing quickening in pace.  
  
"Who's there?" He murmured softly, his voice barely above a strained whisper, fear clutching his heart. He froze in place as a gentle hiss was heard and then he began to retreat backwards. A soft object behind hit his elbow, and he turned to acknowledge the thing behind him.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Behind him stood a beautiful woman, smiling gently at him whilst blocking the door - his only way out. She wore a very tight top and a short skirt and had long black hair that seemed to blow with a gentle breeze. Her sharp- looking green eyes looked him up and down as her tight red lips curled into a smile. Alfred also noticed that her skin was extremely pale, giving her a very delicate look.  
  
Stepping forwards, one arm extended towards the startled Ashford, she laughed gently and smiled. Alfred stepped back as her fingernails raked his jacket sleeve and then questioned her; "Who are you? What do you want?" Again she laughed that eerie and quiet laugh before replying simply, "My name is Leissa, and I don't want anything, Honey." She reached out and held the collar of Alfred's royal red jacket between finger and thumb whilst stroking his blond hair gently with the other hand. Alfred gulped slightly. "I can assure you that I'm not your 'Honey', Ma'am." He spluttered - suddenly nervous, "I'm just a mere - ah - person trying to read a book on a cold night."  
  
Leissa laughed again and brought her face up close to his. She touched their noses together and kissed him softly on the lips, bringing their heads together with a gentle push behind Alfred's head. Alfred's first thought was to push her away and run, but when he inhaled the soft scent of her perfume he dismissed that thought immediately.  
  
However, he did brake the kiss abruptly, staring at her with a hypnotised look in his eyes. "W-why are you doing this?" He asked her, gently bringing up both arms to her waist and embracing her. The mysterious Leissa smiled again and then grinned, revealing two huge fangs that were slowly sliding out of their sheaths.  
  
Alfred gasped and brought up one hand so he could run one finger over the fangs. As he touched the wet and sharpened tooth, he drew blood, immediately drawing his hand back so he could suck lightly at the wound. Leissa took his injured finger from his mouth and placed it in her own mouth, lapping gently at his warm blood. When she had finished, she released his finger and placed her arms around him.  
  
Many thoughts rushed through Alfred's mind - What was she trying to do? Why did she choose Ashford castle out of all the places she could have gone? What was it about him that appealed to her? - But all thoughts were again dismissed as she made him tilt his head sideways so that his neck was in full view to her.  
  
She licked at his pale skin gently before kissing his neck gently. Alfred mumbled something inaudible before wincing in pain as she bit down gently. At first, the pain wasn't that bad as she sank her fangs deep into his neck, but when she was all the way in his neck and sucking gently, the incredible pain began.  
  
Alfred tried to pull away, trying to scream, but she held on tightly - intent on bleeding him dry. This sent the young man into panic as he whimpered softly to her, "Please. Don't take my life. Spare me. I'll do anything."  
  
She stopped and brought her fangs out of his wound for a second - licking the blood from her lips. "Anything?" She hissed, beginning to circle Alfred's lips with one long fingernail. Alfred shivered and nodded solemnly. She brought his head down slowly, whispering in his ear, "Are you willing to be cursed for eternity in exchange for your life?" Alfred gasped and then nodded again.  
  
Leissa stepped back from him thoughtfully before raising her wrist in front of him. She ran one long fingernail down her wrist and watched as the skin broke, sending her own blood down her arm. Grabbing Alfred's head with the other hand, she guided his lips towards the wound. "Drink from me." She ordered, "Drink and your life will be spared." Alfred uttered a silent curse and then ran his tongue up her arm, catching the blood that had dripped down her skin. When he reached the wound, he closed his eyes and then opened his mouth around it. Leissa held her breath as he began to suck at the wound harshly, tasting the metallic taste of her blood.  
  
Pulling him away from the wound, Leissa threw him back and onto his chair - where he lay in confusion. She sat on his lap and held his head against her chest, stroking the blond hair again. "I suppose you want to know why I'm here, Mr Ashford?" She hissed, making the suggestion halfway between a statement and a question. Alfred nodded again, only able to utter small sounds from his trembling lips. Leissa smiled warmly and held him in both arms, resting her head above his, before beginning her tale.  
  
"Approximately 28 years ago, I came to this island to feed from the blood of the many guards and prisoners here. This worked well for many days as I bled many of the finest men dry, until I turned my attention to the butlers and maids that wandered your castle. Things back then were run by your father Alexander, so I was sure that I could get away with slaying a few tasty maids.  
  
"However, I was soon stopped when two young and wily children ran from their rooms, chasing each other like a fox after a rabbit. I used my skills to attach myself onto the ceiling and wait whilst the two children fought. The youngest - by ten minutes - was the boy. I sensed that he had the sweetest blood out of the two of them and made it my goal to at least taste him before I left.  
  
"So, that very same night, I crept into his room whilst he was sleeping and sipped some of his blood. I remember him whispering 'Nosferatu' softly whilst I drank, seemingly unaware of my feeding. I then left the island, satisfied for another year - so I thought. A few days later, I found myself craving the child's blood again, drinking from many more people than I should have in frenzy. But when I tried to return to the island, I found that I could not remember where the hell the island was. I have spent many years looking for it again and now I have found it." Leissa stopped and forced Alfred's head upward, "But now I find that the boy has grown into a fine young man. In other words, you are the boy I seek!"  
  
Alfred found his voice again and gazed into her eyes. "You mentioned something about sparing my life. What did you mean by cursed?" He shifted his position and placed one hand over the two marks on his neck. Leissa closed her eyes and sighed, "I have drank only a tiny amount of your blood and you have drank my own cursed blood. You have become 'Nosferatu' like me. A vampire."  
  
Alfred smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He stood up, picking her up as he did. "You mean you wish to spend an eternity with me?" He asked, playfully grinning at her. Leissa smiled and laughed, "Yes, yes! I love you Alfred!"  
  
Alfred's smile turned into a sadistic grin as he pushed her - backward - onto a huge spike on one of the gargoyle statues. Leissa uttered a startled shriek of surprise, before slowly melting away as the spike pierced her heart. Alfred shook dust from his hands and murmured, "Say I do want to spend an eternity with someone. It would never be with you, Leissa."  
  
He smiled and remembered the incident when he was ten. He had felt everything and known what she was and who she was for all these years. He had carefully bandaged up his neck wounds and told Alexia that he was just getting over a sharp cramp in his neck.  
  
He laughed gently to himself and bent down to the remains of the vampire, "It could never be with you!" He gently picked up her remains and walked out of the castle and to the edge of the island, before throwing the ashes and clothing into the ocean. He then returned to the castle, intent on satisfying his blood hunger.  
  
~ Okay people! I know I'm obsessed with writing stories about the Ashfords, but then again, my name wouldn't be 'ashford2ashford' if I wasn't! Someone's gotta do it! Anyways, I desperately want comments about this story, as it is the first serious and dark minded story I have ever written about Alfred Ashford! In the meantime, I am working on completing 'The Past', 'Ashford to Ashford' and 'The old face', so watch this space! Also look out for 'The Abomination' which is neither about Alfred nor Alexia, but about another Ashford that no one had even thought of writing about! Alexander Ashford! Thanks people for rating my stories! See y'all soon! ~ 


	2. Blood curse

Alfred whispered gently into Alexia's ear, telling her haunting stories and myths and legends. His hand mindlessly trailed up and down her soft legs as he spoke, his voice low and haunting. He told a tale of a vampire that had come to claim a man whom she fed from as a child, and had been stabbed through the heart after she had made him into one of the `Nosferatu'.  
  
Alexia's breathing seemed to quicken as he told the story with every gory detail and passage left in. He spoke of when the vampire seduced the man and took his blood in a low and sexy voice; making his sister shiver even more as his mindless hand passed up her leg again.  
  
Even as he told this tale, the wind outside seemed to pick up once more as winter cast its yearly blanket of white across the near-deserted island. The snow fell softly at first; gentle droplets of frost and rain. The winds began to blow harshly, threatening to smash everything in its path to pieces. As the storm cast its eerie shadow over the entire island, the most ferocious hurricane that Rockfort had seen started to pass through every nook and cranny of the island. No underground passage was left dry as huge droplets of snow gathered at the entrances of the caves and then melted with the ever warm breezes from beyond the darkness, no tree was left standing as the terrific winds smashed into them, tackling them and holding their roots and trunks to the ground. Lightning flashed like a thousand bright stars and within seconds, the whole island was among the hurricane - the mansion being the only place to be left untouched by the storms mighty claw of ice and wind.  
  
Alexia shivered and hugged her brother with thin and trembling arms as the wind whistled like never before. She whimpered softly and then stood - rising softly from the warm lap of her brother. Placing several pillows and the two duvets near the warm wood fire, she sat in the warmth and beckoned her sibling to come.  
  
Alfred looked incredibly pale, she had decided, over the last few days. Not that he had been coloured before, but he was now thin and hungry looking, with a gleam of strength and knowledge in his evil blue eyes. He seemed to be more interested in the hospital wing as well, and had taken the nasty habit of attending every live autopsy that the ever-crazy Doctor Stoker performed.  
  
And that smile...so hungry and lustful.  
  
Alexia allowed herself to relax into her brother's eager arms, gently resting her head on his warm chest; her arms around him. She took note of his ever-staring blue eyes burning through her and turned to face him with a warm and gentle smile.  
  
"Is there a problem, Dear?"  
  
Her brother answered her question by shaking his head from side to side. "Nothing wrong..." He murmured, gently beginning to run his long boney fingers through her silky blond hair, "just admiring your beauty."  
  
You've got to hand it to him...he tries.  
  
Alexia responded to this by laughing gently, admiring every inch of his bold-featured face.  
  
His soft blond hair was gelled back thickly by what seemed like a whole tub of hair gel; giving his hair a somewhat shine to it. His cheekbones stood out on either side of his face, adding to the boldness of his handsome features. Soft blue eyes that sparked and danced, with every lick of flame from the fire, gazed down at her lovingly as his tight pink lips pulled themselves into a smile. His pale skin made everything about his face stand out, making him noticeable in a crowd - she thought.  
  
As he brushed her hair gently, he seemed to tilt her head sideways; exposing her soft neck flesh to him. Her milky white flesh smelled so good, he thought bending down to press his eager lips to her neck. He smiled and opened his mouth revealing two huge white incisors to the light; robbing him of his humanity quickly.  
  
As he placed his lips to her flesh, he hesitated - hearing her sigh in defeat and love. His spell of love would bind her and prevent her from screaming whilst he fed. The curse would creep into her body and make her limp and unable to pull away from him; rendering her helpless. It would tighten her throat, preventing all screams and cries for help, until she awoke the next morning - if Alfred didn't bleed her dry that was...  
  
Without second thought of wrong or right, he plunged both fangs into the soft flesh; sighing as the metallic taste of her blood ran onto his tongue, forcing him to lap at her like a dog. She murmured something inaudible as he fed - her hand gripping the back of his shirt tightly. Alfred tore his head away and whispered softly into her ear.  
  
"Join me..." He hissed, licking the wound clean, "agree to become `Nosferatu' and I shall give you my gift." Truthfully, he hated giving his victim options. They would always begin screaming as soon as he spoke and he was usually forced to snap their necks in order to prevent them from uttering a sound. His sister, however, merely lay with her head rolled back and gazed softly into his watery eyes.  
  
Smiling and reaching out to touch his face with one white-gloved hand, she whispered, "Give me your gift and allow me to join you - to hunt with you. I-I wish for the gift of immortal life..." and then she was silent again.  
  
Smiling, Alfred rolled up one sleeve and presented his thin wrist to her. With a small gentle sweep over his fangs, the skin broke and the wound flowed blood as red and as dark as the fire itself. He placed his wrist to her lips. "Drink my sweet," he purred, "you need to drink from me and let me enter you through the wound. Allow me to seep into your veins and arteries. Let my spirit creep into your heart and stop it cold. Let us be one."  
  
Alexia sighed in adoration and pressed her lips close on his arm. Alfred smiled and then ran his hand over her face as she drank, his long nails raking across her smooth pale skin. 


	3. The temptation

Alfred murmured something under his breath and sat in the darkness of the castle's living room - content with his bottle of wine, cosy fire, dull lighting, and a good book. His soft blue eyes scanned the pages thoroughly, not wanting to miss a single detail, a single word, or a single letter. Tight red lips became moist with the long slick tongue running over them, and he paled slightly; managing to whisper "Damnit" under his breath.  
  
"Vampires," The book stated, "must continue to drink their fill of the living blood, else they suffer incredible pain and a great loss of mind. Most of the unwilling victims to the Nosferatu try to run from their destiny by drinking the blood of dogs and cats, but they are only simply prolonging the inevitable. Soon, these rejects will feed on the living and become the savage half vampire, half mutant beasts that roam graveyards and attack anything in a wild fury of pain and lust and."  
  
Alfred closed the book, groaning softly and reaching out to grasp the wine bottle in his trembling hand, proceeding in taking a healthy swig. The liquid burned his throat and made him retch openly, but he didn't care. Let the fucking stuff settle in my throat for all I care! I'm as damned as damned can be! Nowadays, all his thoughts were bitter, not willing to forget the fact that yes he was cursed, and yes he would have to feed if he wished to keep his sanity.  
  
"Sir Alfred? Here is the wine you requested. A light blend of." Alfred's ears pricked at the sound of his maid's voice, but soon reduced her wine description to background noise in the back of his head as he listened to but one voice in the back of his head. Feed.go on.feed. His nostrils flared and his throat became incredibly dry, despite the saliva dripping around his lips, his teeth.his fangs. He could smell her.actually smell the soft perfumed scent of her skin, mixed with human sweat, freshly washed hair, scented soap.and lust.  
  
Shakily, he rose to his feet, heading towards her as if he intended to take the wine she was still describing, unaware of her Master's change in posture, in expression, and in voice. As softly as a cat, he paced behind her and snaked his arms around her waist; purring softly in the back of his throat. "S-Sir?" The maid felt the chilling air of Alfred's breath by her ear and clutched the tray of wine as though it were a safety guard. "Sir I.ungh." She made a soft moan in the back of her throat as Alfred lowered his head to her neck, kissing her, licking at her skin, making sure that the innocent, sweet, virgin maid was falling under his hypnotic spell.  
  
Alfred's eyes closed softly as his lips pressed against the soft flesh again and again, savouring the taste like he would a fine wine or a delicious meal. To him, this was a starter, main course and dessert all in one. The twin fangs slid from their sheaths inside his mouth, eager for a taste of this fine wine, this three course meal.this.victim.  
  
"NO!" Alfred turned his head away harshly and fled from the room, his long red jacket flowing behind him, as the stunned maid fell to the floor, her slender hand running alongside the kisses on her neck. "Sir?" Her soft green eyes glanced around in fear, her mind unable to comprehend what the Master had just done. Slowly, very hesitantly, she picked herself up off the floor and gathered up the glasses and wine bottles, her eyes closing softly with the mere thought of the gentle kisses and the tender licks.  
  
(***)  
  
James 'Hunk' Cooper sighed softly in the helicopter and leaned back against the cold metal panelling covering the sides of the transport. He ran his fingers through his short-cut brown hair and fumbled in his pockets for a lighter and a packet of cigarettes. Taking the first one his hand touched, he raised the stick of nicotine to his pinkish lips and held it firmly in his mouth. A few seconds later, the lit cigarette hung loosely from his mouth; a few specks of ash free falling from the end.  
  
"Agent Hunk, prepare for landing and get ready to transport the cargo." The commanding officer turned to face his number one operative and nodded respectfully. Hunk shrugged and slipped on a pair of tight leather gloves worn only when handling dangerous cargo. Damn.I shouldn't be doing shit like this! I'm a fucking number one ranking officer! Not some low-minded slave! I should be out there, guns blazing, teeth gritted, backed up against a wall, and kicking the shit outta those Umbrella monsters!  
  
"Alas.where have those days gone?" He murmured underneath his breath, as he lifted the first crate labelled 'Fragile' and began to carry it to the Ashford Palace, remembering those days when Umbrella were the ones giving him the orders. Alfred Ashford, now the Lord of the Ashford family, had been Hunk's friend since Military Training - Hunk being five years older than Alfred - and had tagged along with the soon-to-be Umbrella Agent like a small puppy.  
  
Alfred used to be a full head shorter than Hunk, with large glittery blue eyes, a cutesy thin face, and a large shock of blonde hair that fell over his eyes at random points. Due to his cute nature and his short height, he had quickly earned himself the nickname of 'The Baby' or sometimes 'Short Stuff'. Hunk had always been the tall and bodyguard-like figure over Alfred, and had earned the nickname 'Hunk' from size, strength, and speed alone.  
  
Hunk breathed in softly and shook his head clear of the past, noticing the dull atmosphere around him. That's odd.where are all the guards.and the noise of the prisoners? The guards over at the post aren't talking. It's like a curse came over this island in just one night! Shifting uneasily, the soldier placed the box down at the steps to Ashford Palace and banged loudly on the door three times, unable to block out the silence that followed.  
  
There was a click of a lick and then the double doors parted softly revealing a pair of beautiful grey eyes that Hunk hadn't seen in a long time. The eyes shifted and then the door opened even more, revealing the lanky form of Alfred Ashford, looking thinner and smaller than ever. His blonde hair was wet and dripping; the faint smell of shampoo in the air. He wore a black T-shirt with the words 'The Children of Evil are Always Insane' written upon it, and a pair of black jeans that wrapped tightly around his thighs and waist making him look like a short, black stick insect. His feet were bare and his toes curled under at contact with the tiles of the front porch.  
  
"Hunk?" The light tone drifted into Hunk's ears and gave the older male a sense of an uneasy mind. "Yeah it's me." Hunk bowed low and picked up the box, waiting to be permitted entrance into the beautiful home of the Younger-by-ten-minutes one of the Ashford twins. Alfred stepped onto the tiled floor, his feet making that soft 'pad, pad, pad' sound as he walked.  
  
"Forgive me for not speaking," he declared lightly and hesitantly as he showed Hunk the storage room, "but I'm kind of on edge right now. I'm not feeling very well.so bear with me." Hunk mentally snickered at Alfred's British phrases, remembering how Alfred used to always have to explain certain things to him almost immediately after he'd said them. "Yeah, yeah.sure. Whatever you say." Hunk smiled and nodded softly, making Alfred's lips pull up into a semi-smile.  
  
"It.has been.a while.Agent Hunk." Alfred stared softly out of a large window in the theatre room and placed one hand on the glass softly, his grey eyes appearing as if they were looking at something only he himself could see. "Ah shit, Baby.just call me Hunk, or even James!" The taller man shook his head and patted the Master of the Island on the back softly. The smaller man gazed up at his friend and blushed redly, his eyes sparkling.  
  
(***)  
  
Alfred had wished that today wasn't the day for any deliveries, but fate was determined to make him go crazy. Worse than that, he could actually smell how fresh and tasty a meal that his best friend would make. His fangs slid from their sheaths inside his mouth, threatening to bite, to suck, and to drain the life out of the ex-Umbrella soldier.  
  
Self control Alfred.self-control. You're not some middle age punk who goes around losing his mind! You're an Ashford.but.you're also cursed are you not? Alfred's mind swam with visions of him leaping and tearing at Hunk's throat, finally getting the meal he deserved. "Do.do you mind if I just retreat to my room? You do know where to put the cargo, right?" He asked Hunk meekly, clenching his fists and gazing up at his comrade. Hunk shrugged.  
  
"Sure.why not? Go right ahead.it was nice talking to you." Before Hunk could finish, Alfred was already heading up to his office, slipping behind the secret door so he could gain access to the hillside leading to the castle. His smooth black shoes clicked with every step he took, and his fangs burst from his gums - his eyes taking on a reddish tint as he lunged forwards and grabbed a butler on his way down from the castle.  
  
The man didn't have time to scream as Alfred bit down and furiously tore away the skin, flesh and bone, burying his face deep within the gash so he could lap at the blood inside. He could feel his tongue and fangs working in unison as he drained the blood from his victim, not caring about the red oozing down his pale face.  
  
With a thirsty cry, Alfred tore his face away from the man's neck and began to lick away blood from his own nails and lips - wiping his mouth on his jacket sleeve. Slowly, he looked down at the corpse and tried to identify the person through the mass of blood and gore. Oh no.it can't be. Alfred backed away with fear in his eyes as his mind worked at the dead person's identity.  
  
Alfred Edward Ashford, the calmest ruler Rockfort had ever been under, fled up the path to the castle, as the corpse of the family's loyalist butler - Scott Harman - lay there unblinking.waiting to be discovered by the head maid, Kirsty, the next morning.  
  
Part 3? Just ask! 


	4. The Dream

Vampire Night – By Ashford2ashford  
Part Four – The Dream of a Nightmare

Pairing(s): Alfred/Alexia suggestion

Rating: R for violence and gore

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is not mine. I might have Alfred as a personal contact, but that's as far as my owning him goes…well…it's not even that really…ahem…I don't own this.

Other Blab: This is for Shady777 to beta. If it doesn't have any problems with it, then it'll stay the same. Thanks Shady, you lovely friend you!

…

…

"Do you love me Alfred?"

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I can't sleep Alfred. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. Why do you think otherwise?"

"I don't. I just…I've noticed a change in your personality…"

"And? I've had a change in body and soul. I've just killed him, Alexia. With my own hands. Why? I promised I wouldn't let my…condition change anything."

"You did what it was in your instinct to do. I would have done the same."

"We're cursed. And now I think Hunk suspects something."

"Then get rid of him, brother."

"WHAT? No! Hunk is my friend…"  
"Then make him one of us…"

"Alexia…"

"We can be one big happy family…"

"No…I won't listen. I made you what you are! I'm in control."

"Correction…'were' in control…"

Alfred Ashford looked up, his blue eyes reflecting fear as Alexia Ashford seemed to grow around him, shift control of the curse to herself, begin to take over his mind, and make him hers once more. He almost wished he hadn't killed his creator. He needed her now. Needed her to tell him right from wrong. He might not have created Alexia is she were here now.

His sister rose to the ceiling, her arms spread out in ecstasy, her eyes wide with the power flowing in and out of her veins – alive with the very feeling of her newfound abilities – her mouth open in that triumphant smile of glory and passion, so that the scene was almost too unreal…

"Power, dear brother. Power. With Scott Harman dead, we shall both seize control of this island. If your 'Hunk' gets in the way, then we shall kill him. Kill…kill…kill…

…

…

"NO!" Alfred awoke with a start, his face pale like always, his eyes wide and aware, like always, and his sweat refusing to come…like it would always be from now on. Alexia lay next to him, her breathing soft, her eyes closed in the deep sleep. Alfred looked over her with passion in his eyes and then smiled softly, stroking her blonde locks from her face with one hand. The smile turned into a relieved one, and then he laughed gently. Alexia was his creation now. They both shared the same immortality, the same curse, the same…dare he say it…love?

"Alexia…" He breathed, gently bringing his cool lips to her soft skin, kissing her forehead gently, as though she were made of porcelain or silk. She stirred in her sleep, murmuring softly, her words ineligible for the time being, until she awoke. Alfred was filled with his passion for her, imagining his face bleeding red with colour as the thought of her…and then he heard his phone going off…

"Alfred. There's been…an incident." It was Hunk. To Alfred's ears, it sounded as though he were half frantic, but hiding it behind his calm voice of reasoning, "Scott Harman…is dead. He was found…by a maid…I'm so sorry, Sir."

"Oh gods…Hunk…I…I just don't know what to say. I'm shocked. I…I shall be there in a second. Where are you?" Alfred feigned sympathy, the only real emotion that of his blood lust and passion for Alexia.

"At the Ashford Mansion Office. We had to move his…body…from its position." Hunk took the bait and now sounded concerned for his friend, Alfred picturing him stood there with the phone raised to one ear, his eyes closed with tears welling up inside them, a pained look of sympathy on his face, one hand massaging his temples so as not to cry further, and his teeth grit in pain. It brought the young vampire pleasure to hear it…so much…pleasure…

"Then I shall be there presently."  
He put the phone down, smiled, and retreated from the room, his face that of a humoured murderer…


	5. Mastering My Power

**Vampire Night Chapter Five by Ashford2ashford**

Disclaimers: I do not own the Ashford's the Ashford's own me!

**Rating: **R…or was it PG-13?

**Pairing (s): **Alfred/Alexia implied…

**Timeline: **Set after the cataclysm of the Rockfort disaster. The reason the island is still there is part of the New Island Saga of an RPG. Basically, Alfred and Alexia are happy knowing Umbrella think they're dead…

**Summary:** Alfred Ashford goes to Scott Harman's body and puts on a false face of sympathy and sadness for Agent Hunk, but as he does this little does he know that up in the Ashford Castle something else is unfolding...something that he couldn't stop even if he tried...

Alexia Ashford has realised the full strength of her vampire capabilities - already mastering things that her brother hasn't been able to discover he can do yet! - and now she's realised that she doesn't need a vampire tutor such as Alfred...she'd rather it went back to the way things always have been, with Alfred beneath her on the food chain. Of course, she'd never hurt her brother...not too much...only enough to make him...submit?

**AN:** Well…not much to say really…it's been ages since I updated it… 

…

…

Vampire Night – Chapter Five – Submission

…

…

"Estimated time of death unknown. Cause of death severe blood loss. Corpse identified as Scott Harman or Rockfort's servitude………………………"

Alfred Ashford feigned sadness for as long as his aching gut would let him, and then after the investigation had been carried out, he had simply let the SWAT team do the work and had started his retreat back to the mansion when he was stopped by James Cooper AKA Hunk.

"Mr Ashford." Hunk bowed low, his helmet under one arm, revealing the back of his neck to the master of the island, unaware that steel blue eyes were fixed on that area of skin, fangs sliding from their sheaths, saliva dripping in his mouth, and his fangs gnashing in anticipation of the taste of the flesh, the smell of the blood, and the warmth of the liquid trickling down his throat…and then Hunk looked up, and Alfred was forced to restrain himself once more.

"H-Hunk." Alfred responded, his voice a little shaky, "Wh-what can I do for you?"

James looked the younger of the military in the eyes and then smiled lightly, his facial expression that of one who was trying to smile through pain. It broke Alfred's heart – if he had had one – to see his childhood friend like this, but he was not one to be persuaded to change his ways, not even for Hunk.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry you had to see what you saw today." James had this smile that made Alfred feel as though worry and pain were all in a days work for him, and he was probably right. It was only a shame that Alfred wasn't actually feeling anything right now, let alone remorse!

"Oh…well…it's quite alright." The vampire was feeling a little drained now. Being out during the early hours did that to him. He turned to take his leave once more, "I'm sure there was nothing you could have done…"

Hunk stepped forward to say something more and then closed his mouth and halted himself as he watched the back of his superior on the retreat. Something wasn't right, but then again, Hunk suspected that Alfred wasn't showing his grief, and he had gone to mourn the death of the family Butler. He sighed.

_Poor Alfred. He's probably in shock over what happened to Scott. I should leave him to mourn. It would be the correct thing to do._

If only Hunk had seen Alfred's blood red eyes and the set of fangs that gnashed their disapproval of letting such a feast go…

…

…

Alexia Ashford waited for her brother in the library.  
It was noon now, and he had been out all day; a most unhealthy habit for a vampire, but her research on what she was had only just begun for her, so her brother was simply a concern for later. Now she would see what it was she could do exactly…after all, she was sure there was more to being one of the nosferatu than just blood sucking – deadly sure.

Of course, she needed concentration to study, so she decided to let out all of her energy as she had done as a child, usually with Alfred watching her and playing the piano for her, his soft fingers darting across the piano keys, his eyes looking upon her with adoration for her movements as she danced along to his tunes, sang to his music, and graced him with her very soul in a dance.

Not many people knew that she liked to dance…

She danced about lightly for a moment, her long sweeping dress lapping around her ankles like flowing water, each movement fluid and graceful, dancing to music that only she could hear. Her toes touched the floor lightly and then carried her back into her dance again, her eyes closing to the pure ecstasy of the power flowing through her. Her golden hair floated about her face, gentle and feather light against her pale and delicate porcelain skin – the dance being that of a vision of beauty to an onlooker.

Dancing and dancing until it came across to her mind that her toes were no longer on the floor, and that her entire being seemed to be dancing on the air itself, barely any mass behind it; all soul and nothing else! Her eyes opened wide and she continued dancing through fear she may fall, but she never did – only spinning higher into the Ashford Castle's Library peaks.

This was true power.

With only a small thought on her half, her feet settled down on the floor again, with a dancer's grace, and she found herself smiling like she had never done before in her life – a joy behind her power. She had smiled like this, of course, when she had obtained her true goal of the T-Veronica, but that was long since dormant within her, and with her new powers she hardly gave it a thought of wanting its dominating presence back. Her blue eyes fixed upon the door. No one had seen her; she thanked the gods of the vampires for that, before musing. Did vampires have gods? She would have to look into that in much more detail once she had done her research.

Bringing out a dusty library order form, she flicked through a few pages until she reached the 'horror' section – the section that until now had been ordered from a minimal amount of times, most of the orders being several novels for her brother (twins as they were, his interests were very different than hers; he preferred literature and art to science.).  
Her finger trailed down the line of book names until her nail reached the name that Alfred had adored for so long, "Anne Rice."

She immediately set about ordering this book, after all…what harm was a little vampire research every now and then?

(AN: Anne Rice is a real Author in case you didn't know, and all her works are copyrighted to her. I'm just using her name for inspirational purposes only! Thank you.)

…

…

Alfred returned home late that night, a trail of blood coming from his lips, and a cat like smile of content on his beautiful features, his gaze wandering to the figure stood in the corner of the castle before he could begin to ascend the stairs.

"Alexia?"

She must have waited up for him. That was the only reasonable explanation.

"Hello, brother." She stepped out of her place in the shadows – although Alfred could see her either way due to his night vision – and smiled at her sibling, a smile that made Alfred's brain scream "DANGER DANGER" in his head.

Shakily, he returned the smile.

"You waited up for me?" He motioned to the pale grey sky outside the castle – the first signs of breaking daylight – it was three in the morning, "It's very late. I thought you'd be in bed."

"You thought wrong then, didn't you Alfred?" He couldn't tell whether this was a question or a statement, her voice so light and airy. She stepped towards him, and Alfred blinked; shaking his head as if in a bad dream, but then his eyes widening more so when he realised he wasn't.

She was floating above the ground!

Only a few inches or so, but still…it surprised him that he hadn't even thought about the extent of his own powers! By now, it was too late! Her soft gentle steps and her delicate liquid like movements told him that she had mastered this technique…and he hadn't.

He was her elder for god's sake!

It was supposed to be him teaching her about being a vampire; he created her! The tables had turned indeed. Alfred Ashford knew then that Alexia would always be the Queen, no matter what had birthed her. Bringing down her elders was just one of her techniques!

"Alexia…" Alfred felt that same old pitiful whimper in his voice and he knew that even with his immortality and strength, he was afraid…very afraid. She stepped towards him and he felt something burning within him, something he knew he shouldn't be feeling, and he heard Alexia laugh softly.

"I will not harm you, Brother." She told him, her feet touching the floor once more and her knees bending as she knelt down, taking him with her, "I know what you're thinking. I can read your thoughts. Usually, I shouldn't be able to, at least, that's what the books say, but I've read your mind Alfred, and you're afraid of me. Why is that, Brother? Do you think I would harm you?"

His mind screamed _yes_ but his lips said "N-no…of course not."

Alexia smiled and he knew she had understood the former.

"I would never harm you." Her weight was on his now, not that it was much, and he felt himself sliding downwards onto the Castle's polished floor. Alexia's hands were on his, and he could feel the blood inside him, the fresh blood, rushing to his face, causing his pale complexion to blush deeply. Her lips were on his in frenzy – she could smell the blood within him – and everything seemed to move so fast, so quickly, overwhelming his mind…

Then it was daytime…

…

…

The twins woke in a heap on the floor of the Castle, realising that not only was it very late in the afternoon, but that there was suddenly a blanket over them, pillows under them, and that the maids had been in the castle and had tidied up the area and cleaned around the two twins, quietly so as not to disturb them. 

"Oh god…how many do you think saw us?" Alfred felt the blush rising to his face again. As it happened, both twins were naked on the floor, and neither one had realised they'd fallen asleep like this! The male of the twins huddled himself in the blanket and whimpered.

Alexia sighed, "This is annoying…"

She closed her eyes and concentrated on sending her awareness out to the entire complex, searching for anyone who had any knowledge of what the twins had done and then smiled.

"I shall correct this…brother…"

Within seconds people had forgotten…

Alfred shivered.

Things were moving so fast…he had to keep up…had to…

He closed his eyes…he slowed his breathing (he breathed even though it was not necessary, it was just a natural instinct to him)…and then he thought…thought about catching up with Alexia's fast pace, thought about slowing her pace…thought about slowing…slowing…slowing…

He heard a peal of laughter and then opened his eyes, glaring at Alexia.

She smiled and kissed his forehead, her lips light against his cool flesh. He shivered involuntarily and then looked at her with that same old wide eyed childish wonder.

"I know things are happening too fast for you." She spoke in a tone that somehow reminded him of summers past, and of sweet tasting apples, "I'll try and slow down. I'll even begin to teach you my brother. Understand this now, though…you are no longer the master in this game of vampires. I am your master and teacher, and you are my fledgling."

Alfred looked up, his smile apparent on his pale features, "Have I ever been any more?"

Alexia brushed his hair from his eyes and smiled, "Scott Harman may be dead and Hunk may still be here, but inside here, inside our Castle, our haven, we are just beginning our new life in darkness. We have power, Alfred. Not just me, but you too.   
"The Ashford family will rise again. I shall be your master, you shall be my servant. We'll train our power, and then we'll continue to live whilst others die. If you'd like Alfred…(her voice lowered to a purr) we could turn Hunk into one of us…make him our servant…"

The twins stood together in perfect unison, both wrapping the blanket around each other. The male of the twins looked at the female and smiled.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this, Alexia." He smiled.

Alexia returned the smile, "So do I, Brother…so do I…"

…

…

_Ashford2ashford: It's never over until there is a perfect conclusion, and it's up to Hunk to save the day in the next chapter – the Finale of Vampire Night! I hope you've all been with me the past few years I've been writing this! It's a classic!  
See you next chapter!_


	6. The Grand Finale

**Vampire Night Chapter Five by Ashford2ashford **

**Disclaimers: **All your Ashford's are belong to me! Kay…they're not…but I had to write that sooner or later!

**Rating: **I'm still not sure…what would you class it as?

**Pairing (s): **Alfred/Alexia more than implied

**Timeline: **Set after the cataclysm of the Rockfort disaster. The reason the island is still there is part of the New Island Saga of an RPG. Basically, Alfred and Alexia are happy knowing Umbrella think they're dead…

**Summary:** Alfred and Alexia, having both mastered their power, try to stop James Cooper AKA: Hunk from discovering their secret…but James may be closer to an answer than they think…

**AN:** Yeah. The update was long and drawn out, but at least this will count as another fic finished! So I hope you enjoy my conclusion! If you don't….well…then I guess I'm not writing that good…

**Important Notes about the Fic: **In a few scenes I mention Goths and guns. In fact, I know nothing about guns, and this is **_not_** how I feel about Goths. (Remember, Mr Ashford is prone to stereotyping) If I mention an opinion about a certain culture/type of person/etc, then don't take it personally! They are **_not_** my views! I'm trying to get in the mind of a Psychopath here!  
And I also know nothing about the Military and how it works…just in case I happen to mention it. Sorry! Maybe if you had background information for me I could change this fic one day…but not today…sorry!

…

…

Vampire Night – Final Chapter – Reign of Blood

… 

…

James Cooper's sleep was haunted that night, as he recalled in the morning, haunted by dark shapes with glittering evil eyes and sharp dripping fangs. It wasn't that he'd ever been in a situation like this before, oh no, he had faced many a horrific mutation in Umbrella's care, but there had been something different about this dream, something…sinister and more human than he had liked to have imagined.  
The experiments he had faced before were no longer human. They were parasites hidden away in human bodies, their rotting flesh and their ever craving hunger the only things that bore human resemblance.  
Even the human tyrants had once been human, but they were unemotional killing machines now…and Hunk's job was to kill or be killed.

What disturbed him about this particular dream was that despite his ever present feeling of being hunted (a feeling he always had on missions, but knew he was also the hunter) he felt…_powerless_.

He sank into deep thought, trying to piece together what thoughts he had left of the dream. There had been two of them, glittering and dancing in the moonlight, and he had been stood outside in the rain, staring up at Ashford castle. Although he didn't recall this part of the dream, he had somehow ended up at the steep steps that led up there, and it was then he had become aware of his being hunted.

_Then I reached for my gun…but it wasn't there. I'd left it at my dormitory._

He then began to slowly ascend, step by step…and then broke into a light bouncy step…and then he began to run. A whoop of cackling sadistic delight was heard from somewhere (he had been too preoccupied to know where it had come from) and then he heard trees and wind and water…

_The eyes…how their eyes shone red in the moonlight, their claws reaching out as they revealed their fangs; so sharp and white and tainted with blood…_

He had awakened from his dream there, sweat soaking his sheets, his strong muscular chest heaving with breathlessness, and his eyes wide and dilated. The thunder had jerked him from a demon's dream, and he heard for the first time the rain beating against his window and a woman's scream echoing long and pained into the night.

Standing, his boxers slick with sweat, his muscles giving off a sheen in the pale light of the full moon, James Cooper, no, Agent Hunk darted to his bedside and pulled his revolver from it's place in it's holster – checking for ammo and then loading it carefully with his sweat slicked hands.

He opened the door wide into the quiet dead night and then breathed gently.

_This has to end here…_

…

…

At about the same time Hunk had been awakened by the sharp crack of thunder, Alfred Ashford had been stood outside in the pouring rain, holding the terrified maid in his clawed hands, grinning a sadistic, cold, twisted grin whilst he felt her pulse racing beneath his fingertips. Her eyes were wide and her mouth wider still, a series of whimpers and startled cries escaping her lips.  
When she had screamed, startling the already blood hungry Ashford, Alfred had silenced her with a sharp twist of his strong hands, her neck snapping in his grip, his teeth meeting skin, then flesh, and then the sweet nectar he had longed for this night.

It only mattered, the pain, when he turned around to see James Cooper stood there with a smoking gun, wondering just how long the agent had stood there for. Standing to full height, his regal appearance enhanced by the perfectly straight back, the stiff jaw, the regal posture, and the beautiful clothes – prefect, neat, and only a little stained with red.

"James?" Alfred's voice came out thick, confused, yet with an air of authority that was unnatural in his normal tone. He staggered towards Hunk with one hand reaching out…and then felt the first splash of fluid hit his once black shoes. With a startled expression adorning his chiselled features, he looked down and then saw the large hole in his clothing…the same hole that led through his lower stomach and out through the other side of his body. "James? Why?"

James Cooper lowered his smoking gun and then looked at his former boss with an expression of such regret – sadness in the lines around his eyes. Fighting back all emotion he spoke with a trembling voice – still deep, yet with a hint of the emotions that wracked his own memory, "Alfred…I'm so sorry…"

Alfred opened the golden buttons on his jacket, tore open his white shirt and then revealed with clawed hands the wound already knitting itself together with a sickening hissing noise. The look on the Ashford's face resembled pure murder.

"Hunk…you…naughty…little…"

Before he could finish, Hunk had already unloaded several rounds into his chest again and again, each one hitting him and then making that same drawn out hissing noise, making Alfred stagger back slightly, and then look up with his blue eyes turning red, his grin stretching across his face until it distorted it into a mask of pure evil.

"Naughty…naughty…"

The voice had lowered to a growl, bubbling with blood and bile. Instinctively, Hunk stepped back and fired off a few more rounds, panic rising to a sickening taste in the back of his throat.  
He turned round and broke into a run, the rain making the cobbled bridge slick under his footfalls; his anger vented out in a roar of frustration. Behind him, Alfred's voice had lowered to a mantra – the word 'naughty' repeated over and over again. Hunk grit his teeth and scrabbled at the wooden door at the end of the bridge, his soaked and slick hands fumbling with the door knob as Alfred's mantra changed into a bloodthirsty howl; his shows tapping against the cobbles with such blistering speed…

"NO!" Hunk shouldered the door, splinters digging into his heavily muscled shoulder as he fell inwards, landing painfully yet leaping up in time to avoid Alfred's raking claws – skin being torn into four slashed lines as the predator missed by only a few millimetres.  
On his feet, Hunk ignored the wet puddle of wood and rain he'd previously lay in and turned on his old friend, gun raised once more.

"Alfred…" His voice came out hoarse, "You…you're not you…please…let me help you…I don't want to have to kill you…"

Alfred's answer was purred from smiling lips, "Hunk…dear James…please…I've never felt better. Look at you! Crying and trembling in rainwater, your own blood all over your hands, and that pitiful expression…oh dear. It seems you are the one in need of help, my dear, dear James…my sweet Agent Hunk. It would seem the odds are stacked in my favour!"

"No…" Hunk winced and tried to ignore the pain that seemed to worsen the more Alfred's hypnotic voice uttered words.

"Oh yes, Hunk…yes." Alfred smirked, his eyes returning to the shining sapphire they had always been, "Yes. Look at me. I am perfection! I am everything Umbrella worked to create but failed! I am the start of a new breed of superhuman – no…_Vampire!_  
"Look around you! Look at the face of everyone on Rockfort; everyone in the world! All…_imperfect_! Then look into the mind of every teenager and every Goth in the world! They all want to become like me! They all want to become vampires! They all want to become perfect and sexy and immortal!  
"Well I am, Hunk. I am everything they ever wanted and more! I am the hunter of humans, the demon of desire, and the King of my own perfect world! Join me! Join me in eternal life…friend…partner…and once upon a time, my superior. Join me, Hunk…"

As he spoke, Alfred knelt gently, fluidly, with a slow seductive cat-like movement, and extended a hand that no longer bore claws, but rather clean well kept nails, and his face looked to beautiful, pale…inviting…  
James whimpered and lowered the gun, battling with emotion that he'd never shown in Umbrella. He placed a hand over his torn flesh and felt the blood and rain there; ran his hand through his hair and felt the wetness there. The Ashford before him was a friend.

Alfred Edward Ashford had joined the military when he was just sixteen – his father had been trying to get rid of him whilst Alexia was away at Umbrella's laboratories – and Hunk had taken him under his wing, teaching him the know how of training, cleaning, and doing the hard, sometimes tedious, tasks set by their superiors. The boy had been a beautiful blonde haired cherub; his wide keen blue eyes making anyone's heart melt into a false sense of security.  
Hunk had known that underneath the angelic features lay the sinister mind of a future Umbrella scientist, maybe even a Commander or a General. Back then, it had all been some game to Alfred, and Hunk always kept an open mind (and had kept on Alfred's good side) because of this. There were people in the Military Division of Rockfort who lusted for the young teenager with the beauty gifts of an angel, but out of everyone on the once packed island, it was only the soon to be Agent Hunk who knew the boy's real mind.  
Underneath the artist, the singer, the musician, the cute one, the angel, and the sweet attitude lay the mind of a killer…a natural born, Ashford bred killer…

In Alfred's maddened eyes now, he saw this flicker briefly and hardened his features; glaring with a mixture of pity and disgust at the blonde man before him.

"You…you make me sick, Ashford." He spat, raising the gun to fire a round into Alfred's wide open skull, barely looking up to examine the body as Alfred feel down hard, his eyes wide open, blood trailing out of his precious mouth. James Cooper was down there in spirit with him, but it was Agent Hunk who ran to the door despite pain, blood, water, and spittle, and it was certainly Agent Hunk who flung himself down the stairs of the Ashford Palace, landing neatly and perfectly.

Once out in the rain again, once the stern agent was stood in the courtyard, listening to the rain fall and the sound of his own beating heart, then, and only then, did James Cooper catch up to his own body.

"Alfred." He choked out, unable to believe that this was another occasion he had lost both a team mate and a friend to an unnatural disaster. The Birkin disaster had hardened his soul and stopped him from making any kind of close connections with any living being, but he hadn't expected Alfred to have been the cause of his mental breakage.  
The Ashford's had survived their own disaster, and had relied on Hunk to keep them dead in Umbrella's eyes, so that they would never be found again. Hunk had readily accepted the job.

"_Anything for an old friend, Lord Ashford."  
"Please…do call me Alfred, Agent Hunk. Formalities are simply overrated in my eyes."  
"Likewise, Alfred. Then please call me James."_

Those words…they seemed so bitter, so cold now. The broken Agent barely acknowledged the slender figure in the blue dress carrying the blue umbrella and walking calmly in the pouring rain with the unnatural air about her. Nor did he notice her gloved hand reaching out for him until it had been placed firmly on his shoulder, her blonde hair blowing about her like a banshee.

"Hunk?"

…

…

Damn him to hell.  
Damn _him_ to hell.  
Damn him to _hell!_

For what seemed like hours, yet was mere minutes, Alfred Ashford repeated that sentence in a number of ways to himself, waiting for his face to heal itself, not in the mood for games anymore (not that it had been a game to him to begin with). He had given Hunk a chance and had received the last answer he had expected from his old teenage friend. There he lay, in a pool of borrowed blood (vampires blood was not their own, Alfred had read somewhere, it was the blood of their victims that ran through their veins), and had simply _waited_ until he felt able to show his 'face' again.

_So its war is it? A pity…I was looking forward to sharing my gift with him._

Alfred stepped over the wreckage of the door lightly, his feet barely touching the ground, and then followed the trail of blood and water to where Hunk had last been. The sight that greeted him was one to be remembered.

"Alexia?" Alfred whimpered his eyes wide with horror and jealousy as he noticed that his sister had achieved what he had not.

"Alfred." She confirmed, sitting there upon the steps of the palace, under the shelter of both umbrella and the overhead roof supported by two side pillars, Hunk's head in her lap, stroking through short cut brown hair gently with long fingernails, and looking so clean and perfect.

"Hunk?"

"Hello Alfred. How's your face?"

Alfred's fingertips touched the area where his face had been split and felt what he already knew. There was no mark to show that there had been any kind of opening there. His anger had now subsided to confusion, his lips pouted.

"Hunk has decided to take our generous offer of immortality into account." Alexia explained her smile soft and inviting, "He's mine, Alfred. His blood tasted sweet. Sweeter than you can ever imagine. He's still in the state of transforming, why don't you try him? My gift to you, my creator, my brother…"

Kneeling in front of Alexia's feet, at the side of Hunk, Alfred brought a strong muscular arm up to his lips and bit deep his eyelids fluttering with delight as he tasted the warm and thick fluid. Hunk's other hand lifted with some difficulty and traced Alfred's face before dropping down again with lack of strength.

"M'sorry Al…fred. Didn' mean…t'…mess up…your…face. Am I forgiven? Old…friend?"

Hunk's mortal body died and Alfred pulled away, both siblings standing as the agony wracking the agent's body made him thrash and scream out wordlessly.

Alfred felt his lifeless heart wrench and he eased himself downwards slowly, lying with deliberate force on Hunk's rapidly rising and falling chest, before realising that the man was dead. After the body died…after Hunk, Mr Death, and James Cooper died…then cold hands ran through his hair gently, and he found himself safe and secure in James's dead arms.

"James." Alfred breathed, feeling Alexia under Hunk, and Hunk under himself.

Alexia smiled as Hunk smiled and slowly as the sun began to rise, and the rain began to clear from Rockfort Island, all that was left behind to show any sign of vampire activity…was the corpse of the maid drained dry by three different sets of fangs.

…

…

_Ashford2ashford: Yes, yet again another story is finished. I hope you enjoy it! I took my time with this one! See y'all soon! If you have a story that you want me to finish, just let me know! Bye!_


End file.
